House of cards
by XXCissyXX
Summary: COMPLETE!Now, when she was standing there, looking into his eyes and thinking about all the things that happened, Hermione Granger was perfectly sure about the moment, when her life started to fall down just like a house of cards… DRAMIONE
1. People can change

**Hey guys, I realized, that I am terribly bored, when I am not writing anything, so I started to write new story :) Hope you like it, sorry for english...**

* * *

Now, when she was standing there, looking into his eyes and thinking about all the thing that happened, Hermione Granger was perfectly sure about the moment, when her life started to fall down, just like a house of cards…

It was Monday, 12th April and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger were sitting in the living room of Burrow, drinking coffee.

"So, what's new, Hermione?" Ginny asked her. Hermione looked up at her, thinking about some news to say.

"New…um…I don't know. Maybe just the fact, that me and Ron will be together for a year tomorrow…" she replied and smiled.

"Oh, really? That's amazing…do you think, that Ron knows it?" Ginny asked.

"He probably forgot. You know him." Hermione replied and both girls chuckled.

"Yeah. Oh, I almost forgot. I wanted to show you something! Have you already read today's Daily Prophet?" Ginny asked.

"Absolutely not, I had no time this morning." Hermione said. Ginny nodded, stood up and she disappeared in the kitchen, When she came back, she held a newspaper in her hand.

"Three guesses who is going to work with you…" she said then. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Gin, you are scaring me. I have honestly absolutely no idea. Who?" she asked.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy…" Ginny said.

"WHO?" Hermione shrieked.

"You've heard me right. Just listen: 'News from the Ministry of Magic. Mr. Draco Malfoy, who is known mostly like the son of Lucius Malfoy - previous important worker of Ministry of Magic and also a Death Eater who gave up to the good side after the Dark Lord's death, found a job on the ministry and obviously he has got the same ambitions as his father, he became partner of the most famous (and how some people say the most clever) Ministry worker, Hermione Granger…" Ginny completed the reading. Hermione was staring at her in pure shock.

"Is he fucking kidding me? Is the whole Ministry kidding me? They accepted him without asking me? I will not work with Malfoy! I am going to quit!"

"Aren't you absolutely crazy? You have waited for that work your whole life! You can not throw it all away just because of _Malfoy, _that would be pretty stupid!" Ginny said quickly.

"I know…but what the hell do you think I am supposed to do?" Hermione asked her.

"Just behave like you usually do. He's Malfoy, maybe he is there just to make you quit, you know him. And you can always ignore him, if necessary…" Ginny said. Hermione was looking at her and she knew, that her friend is right. She won't let him destroy her whole life, just because he is a git.

"You are right…" she said and suddenly the door opened.

"Oh, Harry! Hello, darling…" Ginny said and she went to give him welcoming kiss. Hermione watched them with a smile on her face. They were definitely made for each other. There was nothing that could tear them apart. Just like her and Ron…

* * *

"You will not believe me, what happened to me. I was by Ginny and she read me the Daily Prophet's article and it seems, that I am going to work with that fucking cocky…" she started when she came to the living room. Then she stopped in the middle of the sentence and she froze, "Malfoy? What the fuck are you doing here?" she asked, when she saw the blond idiot sitting on her couch and she gave a killing glare to Ron, who just shrugged with innocent face.

"Oh, hello Granger. I don't think that this was the best way to greet your new working _partner…"_ that git said with a smirk and Hermione felt that her blood is boiling in anger. What the hell does he think about himself.

"Get out of here, Malfoy…" she hissed. He raised his eyebrows and his face seemed to be pretty ironic.

"When you're saying so, Granger…" he said and he stood up. "It was nice to see you, Weasley…" he nodded at Ron. "And…we'll see us in work…" he said to her, when he was walking past her. Her mouth was still opened, when he got out of their flat.

"Ron, can you just explain me, what the hell was this supposed to mean?" she barked.

"He…he just told me, that he will now work with you and that he would like to talk with you about the work, so I offered him to wait here for you and he agreed. And we were just…talking…" he said. Hermione stared at him in disbelief.

"You were just _talking?_ Ron, are kidding me?" she asked.

"No…he was alright. We were talking about what's new, he found it really interesting, that we are together…he said, that he always expected you to end up with Harry, isn't that funny?" Ron said. Hermione rolled up her eyes. This was useless. Ron seemed to be completely brainwashed.

"I am not really sure, what the hell does he want to do, but I will find out and I will get him, whatever it takes!" she muttered to herself and she went to the kitchen to make some food.

* * *

"But…what if you are looking at it from the bad side. What if he has really changed?" Ginny asked her. Her only luck was, that Hermione was just calling with her, other way, she would probably kill her.

"You talked with him, didn't you?" she asked them.

"No…not so much…we just met in the city yesterday…" Ginny said in absolutely matter-of-fact tone of voice. Hermione was amazed. How the hell did he do it?

"Oh, really? And you did talk like the best friends, didn't you?" she asked.

"He was quite nice. I think you are just overacting…" Ginny said.

"What? I am overacting? What the hell happened to you all?" Hermione yelled and she hung up the phone. This was so absurd. He got all her close people just because he was behaving quite nice…damn that Malfoy! He was worse, than she could ever imagine. But she will find out, what's his plan…and he will never win over her.

Suddenly her phone started to ring. She picked it up.

"Yes?" she said.

"Hey, Hermione. Everything is alright? I heard, that you were arguing with Ginny…what happened?" it was Harry. Hermione sighed.

"It seems, that Draco Malfoy decided to destroy my life…and everybody thinks, that it's completely alright, after all, he's quite _nice…" _she said with really ironic voice.

"Quite nice? Malfoy? Rubbish…" he said.

"Thank you, I am glad, that at least someone agrees with you. He became my partner in the work and yesterday he came to our flat when I wasn't at home and he talked with Ron just like huge friend… and Ron think, that it's amazing. I wanted to tell it to Ginny, but she met him in the city and she thinks, that he has changed, because ha was quite nice…" Hermione said.

"That's really weird. That's not typical I'm-Malfoy-the-king-of-the-world behaviour." Harry said.

"I know…and that's exactly what I'm talking about. People aren't changing so much…especially not, when it's Malfoy. What do you think I should do, Harry?" she asked.

"Just let it go and you will see, what happens. Maybe he just wants to make you get crazy…try to ignore him…" Harry said.

"That will be quite hard… but I will try. Anyways, thank you, Harry…" she said.

"That's alright, 'Mione… call whenever you'll need to talk, OK?" Harry said. She nodded, but she realized, that he couldn't see that.

"Ok…goodbye, Harry…" she said.

"Goodbye…" he said and then she hung up the phone. She sighed. All right, now to the work…she already knew, that it will be pretty hard to behave, like Malfoy does not exist…


	2. The game has just begun

**I can't help myself...I simply love this "bad boy" Malfoy... :D chapter 2...hope you enjoy it :) Sorry for english...**

* * *

The door of the lift was already closing, when she saw his blond hair and he stopped it so he could get in. _Shit, _she thought.

"Hi, Granger…" he said. She ignored him. He pushed the button with their floor and he gave her quizzical glance. She gave him sarcastic look.

"Not talking to me? Did I do something to you…I mean…recent time?" he asked and smirked. She felt huge urge to punch him, but she just force herself to smile.

"Of course not…" she said.

"Oh, right. So…you are dating Weasley, huh?" he asked and he chuckled. She rolled up her eyes and he was wondering, what the hell is he playing. It was obvious, that this completely isn't his typical behaviour.

"I guess, that's none of your business, Malfoy…" she said coldly and when the lift stopped, she quickly walked away. She almost ran into her office.

* * *

"Ok, Hermione. Calm yourself down…he didn't say that much. He is just Malfoy and you are talented young witch, he is just Malfoy and you are talented young witch. He is just Malfoy and you are talented young witch…" she kept crossing the room back and forth and she didn't even notice, that the blond guy walked into her office.

"I get it, I am just Malfoy and you are talented young witch…" he said suddenly. She jumped of the shock and she quickly turned around to face him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy? Don't you know, that you should knock on the door, when you want to come in?" she barked.

"I knocked…" he said.

"Yeah and even though I didn't reply, you still had enough nerve to walk in…" she hissed. He raised his eyebrows in his typical Malfoy way.

"Why are you talking to me as if I was your enemy?" he asked.

"Because you are…" she said naturally.

"I have changed, Granger…" he said and he kept coming closer and closer to her, "I am not the same git I used to be…" he said, talking right to her face.

"I - don't - believe - you…" she hissed through the teeth. "And I don't know what you want, but I definitely will not be anything nice or something, so I advise you to skip myself of your games…" she said.

"Games are part of who I am, Granger…nothing can never change that. Neither you with your warning looks…" he said.

"Get out of here!" she replied coldly. He sneered, his face brutally ironic and then he turned around and he walked out of her door. She just stood there, looking after him and when he was definitely gone, she went to her desk and she threw a box full of pencils on the door. _Idiot!_

* * *

"Miss Granger, can I talk with you for a moment?" the Minister of Magic came to her office. She looked up, surprised.

"Oh, of course. Just take a seat, please…do you want something to drink? Tea, coffee?" she asked quickly.

"No, nothing, but thank you. I wanted to talk with you about Mr. Malfoy…" he said. The moment he said it completely destroyed her mood, her day and even her trust in the minister. Somebody who wants to talk about Malfoy definitely can not be the good minister of magic.

"I see…what exactly do you mean, sir?" she asked.

"You know, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy brought to the Ministry lots of important people, he has also lots of contacts and he is good worker. Well, simply said, Mr. Draco Malfoy is the best thing that could happen to the Ministry…" the minister said. She was staring at him in disbelief. This couldn't be happening. Draco Malfoy was controlling almost the whole world.

"I see, sir. But why do you want to talk with me? Does that have something to do with me?" she asked and she really hoped, that he will say no.

"Of course it does, Miss Granger. You and Mr. Malfoy are now working partners. I would like to ask you to behave nice to him. The only thing I want is to have content Draco Malfoy. When something will be wrong, you will be the one who will be dismissed. Remember it, Miss Granger…you are probably the most clever witch of your age…I hope you'll understand me…" he said.

"Um…I guess I understand that right. I should do anything to make him content…" she said.

"That's exactly what I am asking for…I am so glad, that we understand each other, Miss Granger…have a nice day…" the minister said and when she nodded, he walked away. She had to do something. She had to stop it. Now.

* * *

"Why are you here?" she barked, when she came into his office. He looked up at her with absolutely calm face, it almost seemed that he was expecting her to come. SHe wouldn't really wonder, he probably wanted to see her face after her talk with the minister.

"Nice to see you, too. And to answer your question, I am here, because they told me that this is supposed to be my office…" he said, making innocent face, which just made her more angry than before. What the hell does he think about himself?

"You know exactly, what I mean. Why did you come here and you are trying to destroy completely everything? Do you really enjoy it?" she asked sharply. He smirked. How typical. That was perfect answer for her question. Of course he enjoyed it, he was Malfoy. Hurting people was filling his whole life.

"It's not the best idea to yell at somebody who should feel comfortable and content here…" he said and he gave her triumphal look.

"You are such a git, Malfoy…" she hissed.

"When you say so…" he shrugged.

"I hate you so much, that you can not even imagine…"she said and with angry face she left his office. He sneered and he put his legs on his desk.

"And the game has just begun, Hermione Granger…" he whispered to himself, smiling devilishly.


	3. Higher target

**Duh, I really don't like Hermione and Ron's romance...I am purely Dramione shipper, soo excuse me if that Ron and Hermione situation seems to be a little weird...even though, I love Fred and George...so here is the chapter 3...I hope you like it...sorry for english...**

* * *

"Hey, Ron. I am home…" she called him.

"Hi, darling. Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah, a bit…" she replied, putting her shoes off. She realized, that she has forgotten her cloak in work. With a sigh she came to the kitchen.

"Wow, Ron, you are cooking?" she wondered, when she saw him standing by the cooker. He looked back at her and smiled.

"I wanted to do it like an apologize…you know, for that thing with Malfoy…" he said, smiling widely.

"Oh, god, you're amazing. I am sorry, too. I was a little overacting, wasn't I?" she asked and she gave him a kiss.

"Hey, be careful, I'll singe the fish…" he protested with a laugh.

"No way! You are making a fish…" she shrieked. He was simply perfect. She went to sit to the table.

"So how was your day? Hard?" he asked.

"You can not even imagine…" she replied and she sighed.

"Yeah, I expected that…" he chuckled. Suddenly the door bell rang.

"I'll go there, you cook. I am starving, especially when I know we have got a fish…" she said and she went to answer the door.

"Malfoy? What the-"

"Hey, Granger, before you'll tell me all the loathsome things you think about me, I brought you your cloak…I don't want my working partner to be ill…" he said with a smirk and he raised a hand to show her, that he really brought it. She stared at him, not really sure what to say.

"Um…thank you…" she said uncertainly.

"So…will you invite me in?" he asked after a while.

"Well…why not…" she said and she couldn't believe, that she says that. He nodded and came in.

"'Mione, who's that?" Ron asked. She came to him in the kitchen.

"Three guesses, who came to visit us…" she said ironically. Ron raised his eyebrows, he got it.

"Hey, Weasley…" Malfoy behind her greeted him. Ron just nodded and then he gave a quizzing glance to Hermione. She just shrugged. This wasn't her fault, her job depends on Malfoy's contentment…oh that sounded so ugly…

It is even possible, that one person can just destroy your whole life? She wondered, when she was watching her boyfriend (who used to hate that fucking Malfoy) laughing and talking with that blond git like a best friend. Truly unbelievable.

"I see that you have got a good time, so I'll leave you alone. I promised Ginny, that I'll come to her…have a nice day…" she said sarcastically and before they could say anything, she disappeared.

"That's not good…" Ron said. Malfoy gave him quizzing look.

"She's offended?" he asked. Ron nodded.

"I am really wondering, that you are still with her…" Malfoy said then.

"I am not surprised, that you are saying that. It's clear that you don't know her. She's amazing, so kind and wild in the same time…but when she's in bad mood, it's better to stay away from her…" Weasley replied. Malfoy was staring at him in disbelief. He felt urge to punch him to wake him up.

"Whatever…" he said in I-don't-care tone of voice.

"She thinks, that you came to destroy her life…" Ron said then. Malfoy quickly started to pay attention.

"Oh, really?" he wondered. How naive she was. Still the same Granger from Hogwarts. Yeah, destroying people's lives has been his huge entertainment, but it wasn't the same now. Now, he had really higher target…

* * *

Hermione knocked impatiently on the door of Burrow. When Ginny opened the door, she was surprised to see her.

"Hermione? I thought you will be at home…Ron's cooking isn't he? Don't tell me, that he fired the flat…" Ginny said.

"No…his cooking was amazing…can I go in?" she asked. Ginny realized, that they are still staying on the door.

"Oh, of course, I am sorry. Come in…" she said. Hermione nodded and she walked in the burrow. The smell of home hit her nose.

"Hermione, darling! I haven't seen you for so long!" suddenly Mrs. Weasley came and hugged her.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Weasley…" she said.

"Oh, do you want something? Tea or coffee?" she asked.

"Thank you, I'd like to have a cup of tea…" Hermione replied. She and Ginny went to the living room, where the Weasley twins, Fred and George were sitting.

"Oh, hey Hermione…"

"…how are you?…"

"…we have heard…"

"…that you and Ron…"

"…are together for a year…"

"…How lucky our little brother is…"

"I always thought that you should end up with…"

"…me…" Fred completed George's sentence.

"Hey, you loathsome Weasley, that was my sentence…" George chafed ostensibly. That made Hermione laugh. They always made her smile, even in her bad mood.

"Oh, yeah, you two clowns, now we have to talk about something, so just get out…" Ginny said.

"Something about Ron?…"

"If he'll behave like a troll…"

"…Just tell us and we'll show him…"

"…how to threat our Hermione…" they said and apparated. Hermione smiled at them.

"You are lucky, Ginny. I would love to have brothers like these…" she said.

"I'd bet that you wouldn't say that, if you were in my situation. They can be really annoying, you know. Besides that, I don't know if you noticed, but they are behaving like this just to you…" Ginny said. Hermione rolled up her eyes.

" So now, just tell me what happened, that you are sitting here and not…doing other things…?" Ginny asked.

"So, I came home and Ron was cooking, he was simply wonderful. He was making a fish and everything seemed to be simply perfect. But then, three guesses, who appeared behind the door…" Hermione said.

"Malfoy?" Ginny wondered.

"Yeah…I wanted to yell at him, but he just brought me a cloak, that have forgotten in the work…and then he asked me, if he can go in…and I couldn't say no….because the minister was talking with me and he said to me, that when Malfoy's not happy, I'll be dismissed…" Hermione said.

"But…that's completely unfair, isn't it?" Ginny shrieked. Hermione was really glad, that her best friend already woke up from that what-if-Malfoy-has-changed phase.

"Yeah…so I invited him in…it was simply tragic…" Hermione said.

"What happened? Ron fired the flat?" Ginny asked. Hermione rolled up her eyes. Sweet baby Jesus.

"No, Gin. What happened has nothing to do with fire, ok?" Hermione said.

"Ok…it's just, that I have never seen Ron cooking, you know….so I thought, that it's a little dangerous to let him…" Ginny said. Hermione chuckled.

"Well, Ok. So it seemed, that it won't be _so _bad. But it ended up so, that they were talking and laughing and I was sitting there like a piece of shit and watching them. So I just ran away from there and now I am sitting here…" she said.

"So…where is the main problem?" Ginny asked.

"The main problem? HE is the main problem, Ginny…" Hermione said.

"I think that you shouldn't take it so drastically…" Ginny said. Hermione felt, that what-if-Malfoy-has-changed phase is back. And she really wasn't in mood to argue.

"Ok, Ginny, I don't really understand you and you don't really understand me, when it comes to Malfoy. I just wanted to tell it to anyone…" she said.

"Hermione…I-"

"No, it's Ok…I should go…it was nice to see you, I'll call you…" Hermione said and she quickly walked away. It seemed, that nobody understands her…damn that Malfoy…! She would bet, that he's really enjoying her anger…idiot…


	4. Stuck in the lift

**Jesus, I am soo full of inspiration...I wrote two chapters in one day and I still need to write more...so there is still a possibility that I'll update one chapter more today :D. In this chapter...Ron behaves like a complete idiot (well, what else is new? :D), so sorry guys if you like him...I just can not stand him...I mean the Ron of the books, Rupert is great :). Anyways, stop with kidding, here is chapter 4, hope you like it, sorry for english :)**

* * *

In lift with Malfoy again. It was like a curse. He was like a curse.

"Morning, Granger…" he said.

"Morning, Malfoy…" she replied since she was supposed to be dear to him if she wanted to do her job.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Well, it's Wednesday morning and I am in the lift with you…nothing could go wrong…" she said ironically and as she was saying it, the lift suddenly stopped and the light flashed. They looked at each other.

"Obviously it can…" he said ironically.

"Yeah, that's incredibly nice…Jesus…I am stuck in lift with Malfoy…God has to hate me…" she said and she sat down on the floor. The little cab of lift made her feel a little sick.

"I think, that the lift is broken…" he said after a while. She looked up at him, giving him ironic glance.

"You think? Oh, God, thank you for that information. Without you, I would never notice, that we are stuck in the lift because it is BROKEN!" she yelled at him hysterically.

"Ok, then I am sorry, that I am trying to do anything instead on sitting on the floor and complaining!" he yelled back. She gave him a killing glare. He was really idiot.

"I hate you…" she muttered.

"I am not very surprised…" he shrugged and he sat down on the floor, too. She was staring at the ceiling.

"Do you think, they will find us soon?" he asked after a while.

"No…with my luck, they will never notice, that one of their lifts is broken and we will be stuck here until we die…" she said. He raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean "with my luck"?" he asked.

"Just look at me…everything is falling apart…it seems, that you brought lot of problems with you…" she said.

"So you think, that there is nothing good on the fact, that I came…?" he asked then. She gave him quizzical glance.

"Why the hell are you asking, Malfoy?" she wandered. He shrugged.

"Since you are trying to destroy my life, there is no space to look for some good sides of the fact, that you appeared here…" she said simply.

"Just hypothetically, what if I weren't trying to destroy your life?" he asked.

"Just hypothetically…it wouldn't be so funny for you…" she said ironically. She didn't wanted to talk with him in normal way. Not with this fucking cocky git. Not even in million years. She didn't trust him. And this all wasn't hypothetic. This was real and he definitely WAS trying to destroy her.

"Why do you think, that destroying someone's life is funny for me?" he asked her then. She didn't really know, what he wants to hear.

"Because you are Malfoy…" she said. He laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, point for you, Granger…I am Malfoy…" he said. She gave him confused look. She realized, that she just doesn't understand him.

"Tell me, honestly, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I will not tell you that. But you will find out, why am I here…and maybe you'll be truly surprised…things aren't always how they seem to be…" he said. She raised her eyebrows, wondering, what the hell is he trying to tell her. Maybe it was better for her not to know it.

"Will you answer me one question in return?" he asked.

"It depends on the question…" she said.

"What do you really want to find in your life?" he asked. Wow, hard question.

"Are you asking, because you want to know, what to destroy first?" she asked him. He rolled up his eyes.

"I am really not trying to destroy your life…" he said.

"No? Then what the fuck are you doing?" she barked. This was useless. He was the worst man she have ever met.

"I am just…playing a little game. And the game really isn't useless even if you would probably think it is…" he said. She shook her head, this couldn't be possible.

"You haven't really changed, have you?" she asked then.

"Of course I did…but it's change in a part of myself you haven't got any chance to get to know…" he said deeply. She raised her eyebrow. He was like two people in one person.

"Maybe it's better that way…" she said darkly.

"And maybe it's not…" he just mutter. She gave him quizzical look and in that moment the lift started to move and the door opened.

"We are really sorry…oh, Hermione, it is nice to see you…" Mr. Weasley said with a smile. Hermione quickly got on her feet.

"Good morning, Mr. Weasley…how are you?" she asked, while she was getting out of the lift.

"Oh, it's fine. What about you? I heard that you and Ron have had some little problems…" he said.

"Oh, yeah, but I guess that it is alright now…" she smiled. The Burrow was really just a big house full of Weasley's and gossips.

"That's good. But Fred and George will be probably sad. They were already planning the way how to yell at Ron…you have never seen such a funny thing…"Mr. Weasley said. Hermione chuckled. She could really imagine it.

"Well, I guess I should invite you soon…" she said.

"Yeah, you definitely should…if you'll need to talk with someone, in Burrow there will always be at least one person to talk with…" Mr. Weasley said. She nodded and with a smile she said goodbye. Malfoy was fortunately already gone, so she went to her office alone.

* * *

"Hey, Mione…how was your day…?" Ron asked her, when she came home. She sighed.

"Nothing special, really ordinary. I was stuck in a broken lift with Malfoy…" she said just by the was.

"You were what?" Ron wondered, looking at her. She shrugged.

"Yeah and then your father came and saved me…" she said. Ron was watching her carefully.

"What?" she wondered, when she realized, that he is watching her.

"Nothing…you just…seem to be different…" he said.

"Different? In what kind of way?" she asked.

"I don't know…" Ron said. She raised up her eyebrows.

"I see…do you want me to cook something?" she asked then, because he turned back to watch the TV.

"If you're hungry and you want to cook something, I'll take it with you…" he said. She nodded more for herself then for him and she went to the kitchen.

The whole evening there was a strange stress filling the whole flat. It was like a big black cloud above their heads. Hermione didn't have mood for anything. She was just eating the chicken, staring into the table.

"What do you think of?" Ron asked suddenly, after he was watching her for a while.

"What? Um…I don't know…" she said.

"Maybe you think about how you were stuck in the lift with Malfoy, don't you?" Ron said ironically. She was staring at him in disbelief. Was he completely out of his mind?

"What? How dare you? I am definitely not thinking about that blond git!" she barked.

"Oh, really? Where is the proof?" Ron asked.

"How the hell would you want me to prove that to you? You want to read my mind or what? Did you get completely crazy?" she asked, completely shock of his behaviour.

"I am crazy? Since he appeared here, you are different…and I found out, why…you are in love with Draco Malfoy and you are scared, that when he'll stay here for longer time, you'll say that to him…" Ron said.

"Enough…" she said and she ran to the bedroom. She took her hair brush, teeth brush, underwear and some clothes and she put it into a bag. Then she went back to the living room.

"Where the hell are you going?" Ron called at her.

"To the Burrow… I will not be here for any minute more… "she hissed and with that words she slammed the door.


	5. Definitely

**Very Weird, third chapter in one day...haha, the first half seems to be a little too much Hermione/ Fred...but yeah, there is a Dramione moment...and I have to say, that I love it...the situation in the end happened to me once...and it is really embarrassing... :D anyways, here is the chapter 5...hope you like it...sorry for english**

* * *

Oh, this must be worst day in history of our civilization, she thought, when she accidentally dropped a cup of tea on the floor. She took out her wand cleaned in up. Then she made a new tea and she went back to her office. She had lot of work to do. Lot of work that her working partner should do. But Malfoy, obviously, wasn't in the work yet. Yeah, and she will be dismissed, when he will not be content.

Suddenly she heard a silent knock on the door.

"Come in, please…" she replied. The door opened and Fred Weasley came in. She was really surprised.

"Fred?" she wondered.

"Hello, Hermione." he said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, you don't know it yet. So, since George wants to work in a shop with his girlfriend (oh, by the way George has got a girlfriend), I have had a lot of free time, so I decided to look for some job. I heard, that they are looking for some workers in the Ministry and since I know you are working here, I said why not and I came here. And they accepted me…" he said.

"That's amazing…" she smiled and she really meant it. She liked Fred, really.

"I know…oh, I almost forgot, I noticed, that you were sleeping by us, in the Burrow last night… not that I would mind, but did anything happened?" he asked.

"Oh, your little brother was just behaving like a complete idiot, so I packed my stuff and got out of the flat…" she said.

"Oh, what else is new…what did he do this time?" Fred asked and he sat down, when she pointed at the seat in front if her desk.

"He impeached me, that I am in love with Malfoy…" she said and Fred chuckled.

"You know, I always thought, that he is a little crazy, after all he still haven't marry you, but this is a little too much…did you call his therapist?" Fred asked and it made her laugh.

"I hope he will calm down…" she said.

"Well, in case he wouldn't, there is always his older brother…" Fred said.

"Didn't you say, that George has got a girlfriend?" she teased him.

"Hey…!" he said with a laugh. Suddenly the door opened and Malfoy came in. He seemed to be surprised, when he saw Fred.

"Malfoy…" Fred said.

"Weasley…" he nodded.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked.

"I think we should DO something…I mean...WORK..." he said. She raised his eyebrows. He comes late and now he's acting like Mr. Hardworker.

"Yeah, definitely…" she said.

"Ok, I think that I should go…see you in Burrow, Hermione…" Fred said, as he realized, that he is supposed to go.

"Yeah, goodbye, Weasley…" Malfoy said coldly when he was walking past him. Hermione gave him a glare.

"Didn't see you in lift…" he said.

"I walked by the stairs…" she said.

"Rather…" he said.

"Rather…" she nodded.

"Well, not that I minded, Laura from the opposite office was there with me…and we really talked about interesting things…" he said. She rolled up her eyes.

"You're not just a git. You're either womanizer…" she said. He smiled smugly. Idiot. Cocky idiot.

"You are no the right one to say that…you like gingers, don't you? I though you are dating Ronald…" he said. She smirked.

"I don't really know. Since he was behaving like an idiot yesterday… and surprisingly because of you…I don't really know…" she said.

"Because of me?" Malfoy wondered.

"Yeah, he said, that I am in love with you and that's the reason I hate you so much…" she said in matter-of-fact tone.

"And was he right?" Malfoy asked.

"You'd wish…" she said and she took a half of the big pile of papers and she gave it to him. "Have a nice day, Mr. Malfoy…" she said and with that she left her office. He was staring at the door and on his face there was a smile. No, it really wasn't a smirk…it was definitely a smile.

* * *

"Urgh…Ginny! I am not a Barbie doll. Neither am I another stupid kind of doll, so stop with this…" Hermione chafed with a smile on her face. Ginny was really enjoying straightening her naturally curly hair.

Fred, George, Harry and Mr. Weasley were sitting on the couch opposite to them and they were all smiling. Hermione felt urge to throw something on them. They didn't have to endure all the thing she did. Painting the nails with pink colour (she wouldn't mind ANY other colour but pink) and plucking the eyebrows. But of course, they were the brave guys.

"Done!" Ginny yelled in excitement. Hermione rolled up her eyes. The only reason why she haven't already ran away was, that Ginny was so happy about it (and the second was, that she needed to sleep in the Burrow ).

"You look amazing, Hermione…" Fred said. She felt that she is blushing. All the guys on the couch looked at each other.

"Thank you…" she said and in the moment she opened her mouth, Ginny started to squirt a hair spray on her hair, so Hermione had suddenly whole mouth filled with the spray. She started to cough. Ginny really didn't mind. She checked the hair from front and she smiled.

"Perfect…" she said. Hermione rolled up her eyes.

"I am far too old for fairy-tales, Ginny…" she said and in that moment the phone started to ring. Fred picked it up.

"Weasley residence with amazing Hermione Granger as a guest…" he said. Everyone chuckled.

"Oh, our youngest and dumbest brother…I'm not sure, if she wants to talk with you…"he said and he looked at Hermione she quickly shook her head (despite Ginny's disagreement with destroying the hair).

"Well, it seems that she doesn't want to talk with you…that you that you used our airlines, we'll be glad to see you next time…" Fred said and hung up the phone. Everyone was staring at him.

"What? I am watching muggle TV!" he said. Everyone laughed. Hermione smiled widely. She loved the Burrow with her whole heart. It was like her second home.

* * *

"You switched the Weasleys?" she heard a familiar voice right behind her.

"It's definitely none of your business, but I am not used to left unanswered question, so I'll tell you that I didn't…" she said simply.

"So you are not dating that…Fred or George?" he asked.

"It is Fred…and not…I am not dating him…" she said and turned around to face him. He looked at her carefully.

"Straight hair? You look good, Granger…" he said. She raised her eyebrows.

"Did I just imagine that or you really gave me a compliment? Should I expect something really bad, I don't know, like maybe…third world war?" she asked. He gave her reproachful look.

"You've really hurt my feelings now, Granger. Just because I appreciate your beauty, you don't have to be mean…" he said.

"My what?" she asked, staring at him in disbelief.

"Your beauty…" he said.

"Malfoy…what happened to you? Did you hit your head? Did you take too much sleeping pills?" she asked.

"You're really terrible…" he said and he walked away. He was standing there, staring at him. What the hell was that supposed to mean? She just shook her head and decided not to think about it anymore.

Well, it's easier to say than to do. She figured out, that maybe he has got a secret good twin…but than she realized, how stupid that theory was. Next what she was thinking about was, that he has got two identities, one is good Malfoy and the other one is mean Malfoy…another stupid theory.

"What are you thinking of?" his voice suddenly asked her.

"Thinking about what happened to you…" she said spontaneously. Then she realized that it wasn't her best idea, "I mean…I was thinking about the very important case that we were talking about on Friday…" she said quickly.

"Oh, I see. Let's say it simply, you are thinking about me, but you want to hide it from me, so you are trying to convince me, that you are think about the very important case from Friday…even though we talked about the case on Monday…" he said. She looked at him, feeling that she is blushing from embarrassment.

"I don't want to hide it!" she said and then she shook her head, "I mean…I am definitely not thinking about you, Malfoy!" she said angrily and she walked away. He smirked.

"Yeah, definitely…" he muttered ironically.


	6. Let's have some fun, Mr Malfoy!

**This chapter is seriously W.E.I.R.D...but I just have to prepare the situation for the next chapter... :) soo here is chapter 6...sorry for english**

* * *

"Hey, Granger, have you already heard about the dinner?" Malfoy stopped her on the corridor, while she was on her way to her office.

"Dinner?" she wondered. What the hell is he talking about?

"Yeah, today we are supposed to have a dinner with the Minister and all the very important people. You know it, smiling like an idiot, nod at anything they say and laugh, when everyone is laughing…" he said and he grimaced.

"Shit…" she hissed. She was supposed to go on a dinner with Fred in the evening.

"What? You have got a date today?" he asked, when he saw her face. She wondered, if he was able to read her mind. She really hoped that not.

"No…I mean…it is not a date…it is just…friendly dinner…" she said. It definitely wasn't really convincing and Malfoy smirked. She was really a bad liar.

"Ok, let's skip this embarrassing silence, while we are going to think about the fact that you can not lie. So what if I ask the Minister, if he can come, too?" Malfoy asked. Hermione was purely surprised…did he just offer her a help?

"What do you want for it?" she asked. He was Malfoy. He smirked.

"Don't be crazy, Granger…I will do it for you just so…you know…as a friend…" he said and she would swear, that she saw a sparkle of deviousness in his eyes…but it was probably just her stupid imagination. She decided to try to trust him…maybe he has really changed…

* * *

"Still working…" Fred said, when he wet to the living room. She was as usual sitting by the table, writing something in some documents.

"Yeah…" she replied.

"I am really glad that you will stop with working at least this evening…" he said. She bit her lips.

"You know, that's what I wanted to talk about with you…" she said. His face became serious.

"Don't you even dare to tell me, that you have to move it on another date…" he said. She shook her head.

"No, that's not it…but we have got really important dinner this evening…and I have to go there…so I was just wondering, if you mind to go there with me instead of our personal dinner?" she said.

"I will be glad to come…but…don't YOU mind to go there with me?" he asked.

"Why should I?" she wondered.

"I don't know…what will you tell to all the people, when they will ask you, who I am?" he asked. She felt, that he is really nervous and unsure.

"I don't know, maybe I would tell them, that you are my boyfriend…" she shrugged. He smiled a little.

" So when are we leaving home?" he asked and she realized, that she convinced him. It made her smile.

"At seven o'clock…" she said. He nodded and disappeared. She checked the time. It was already half past five. She had to start to do something with herself if she wanted to look at least good. But there was one thing she didn't assume. Ginny.

"Hermione! Fred told me you are going on some dinner! You have to look perfect…come on, let's go, we have just a little time!" ginger-haired girl ran into the room, caught Hermione's hand and she dragged her upstairs. Hermione  
s face was really desperate. To let Ginny try to make her look perfect was probably the last thing she will ever do…and she didn't even say goodbye to her closest friends…

_Few hours later__…._

"Ok, I am serious now, Ginny. Stop it already! I have to go. We are leaving in five minutes! "Hermione hissed.

"One moment…just a little moment…"Ginny muttered through a hairclip in her mouth and then she took it and she put it in her hair.

"You see, perfect…" she said.

"Yeah, let me go already…" Hermione said and when Ginny stepped aside, she quickly left the room, going downstairs to meet Fred.

"Wow…you look…wonderful…" Fred said.

"Oh, thank you…you look amazing, too…" she said and she smiled.

"Can we go?" he asked. She nodded.

* * *

"Oh, miss Granger, finally…I was almost scared, that you will come, when we will be already eating the dinner..." the Minister said, when he saw them coming. Hermione looked around. She realized, that this was obviously some pa\rty before the dinner. It was pretty weird.

"Good evening, sir…" she smiled at him.

"Oh, I see that you brought someone with you…" Minister said and he looked at Fred, who smiled nervously.

"Yeah, let me introduce you my boyfriend, Fred Weasley…Fred, this is our minister of magic, who you of course know…" she said. They shook their hands.

"It was nice to see you, Miss Granger…hope we will meet us again through the evening…" the Minister said and he walked away, disappearing in the crowd.

"I feel like an idiot…" Fred admitted. She laughed.

"That will be good…I feel the same way. They are all so…weird…" she said. He smiled at her.

"So what about getting some drink?" she asked.

"Oh, of course…" he said and they went side by side to the bar.

* * *

"Hi, so you really came…" she heard familiar voice behind her. They both turned around, facing Draco Malfoy. She was staring at him for a moment, just as he was staring at her. He seemed to be…different in the black smoking.

"Yeah, here we are…" she said. He nodded.

"Hey Weasley…" Malfoy said, looking at the ginger-haired guy. He wasn't really surprised, when Weasley just nodded to greet him. He could understand, that he doesn't like him. Honestly, Malfoy family have never liked the Weasleys, as well…besides that, there seemed to be something new, that forced Draco Malfoy to hate Fred Weasley…he just didn't know what it was.

"Well, I guess that we should go…see you later, Malfoy…" she said and she dragged Weasley away from him. Draco couldn't help but smile. Another part of his little game was about to start…let's have some fun, Mr. Malfoy!


	7. Plan B

**I don't like the first half of this chapter...it is really bad, I know...I know...you can kill me...even though, I hope you'll survive reading it :D chapter 7, hope you like (even though it isn't very likely). Sorry for english (there is really bad english in this chapter ) **

* * *

The dinner has already started and all the people were sitting by the big table in the middle of the room. Hermione was sitting between Fred and (unfortunately) Malfoy, who seemed to be a little too happy.

"So…Miss Granger…how did you two get together?" the Minister suddenly asked her. She raised her eyebrows and gave Fred a look.

"Um…I have always had a thing for her, you know, she's beautiful, clever and so on…and…it somehow happened…just happened…" Fred said. She smiled at him. She could hear, that Malfoy was mockingly holding a laugh. She rolled up her eyes.

"And how long are you together?" Malfoy suddenly asked. She looked at him. He definitely had to know, that they are just playing it…or…they were playing it before…

"A month, I think…is it correct darling?" Fred asked her.

"Yeah, that's perfectly correct…" she said.

"Oh, what a long relationship…" Malfoy said. Hermione felt urge to pick up a fork and stab it in his eye.

"It may not be long, but it is pretty strong…" she said and she gave him a glare. He smirked at her.

"Oh really?" he asked ironically. It seemed that all the people by the table stopped with talking and they are staring at them, waiting, what will happen.

"Yeah, really!" she said.

"If you say so…" he said and shrugged. She shook her head in disbelief. How dared he talk to her like this in front of all the important people from the Ministry. Did he really care just for himself?

When the house-elves brought them the food, everyone by the table was perfectly silent. It was really weird. After a while, all the people started to talk again.

"I hate you…" she hissed silently to Malfoy.

"You have no idea, how many times have I heard that in my life…" he replied.

"Well, I guess it wasn't enough…" she said and looked at him. He was staring at her, his face seemed to be different from all his typical smirks and ironic faces. He seemed to be sad. She quickly shook her head to stop to think about it.

"Maybe…" he replied silently and he looked back on his plate. She really didn't know, what she should say, so she did the same.

* * *

Hermione was putting on her cloak, preparing to leave.

"So you are already leaving…" she heard Malfoy's voice behind her. She turned around.

"Yeah, I guess we are…" she said. He nodded.

"It was really nice to watch the theatre you made…" he said. She raised her eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" she wondered.

"I am talking about the We-are-in-happy-relationship scene you made by the table…" he said.

"Well, how can you know, that it wasn't for real?" she asked and she saw, that Fred waved at her, so she left the blond guy standing there on his face something between confusion and shock. He kept staring at her until they left the building…

It seemed that his little game isn't working so well he thought it will…

* * *

Hermione sighed. This work was endless. It was already really late and the whole house was already sleeping. Except her and…Fred.

"You are crazy, Hermione…" he said, when he realized, that she is still sitting there, working. He was in his pyjamas, his ginger hair dishevelled and he was yawned.

"I am so sorry…I didn't wanted to wake you up…I will end soon…" she said.

"It's not about me, it is about you. How can you go to the work tomorrow if you won't sleep enough?" he asked and he sat down on the couch next to her. She sighed. He was damn right.

"I know…" she said and she put down her pencil.

"I have got an idea…" Fred suddenly said. She looked at him, giving him quizzing look.

"You know, George and Alice (that's his girlfriend) are going to camp after tomorrow…so I was wondering…that maybe we could go with them….it would be better for you, you know, to get away from your work…" he said. She smiled at him.

"That would be amazing…I will take a time off from work…" she said. He smiled at her.

"Thank you…" he said then. She raised her eyebrows.

"You thank me? For what?" she wondered. He shrugged.

"I don't know…for being here…" he said and before she could reply anything, he pulled her closer and he kissed her gently…

* * *

Hermione came quickly to Malfoy's office with lots of document in her arms. Malfoy was sitting in his armchair like the king of the world (and he obviously thought he was). And there on his desk was sitting Amanda, his secretary, and they were both smiling at each other. When they notice, that she came, Hermione gave a very warning look to Amanda to make her disappear.

"Hi, Granger…um…it wasn't how it seemed to be…" Malfoy started to explain.

"Ok, enough. You don't have to explain that to me. I really couldn't care less…" she said, trying to sound coldly but indifferently.

"Oh…ok…" he said silently.

" I said to show you all what's needed to be done…I will take some part of it with me, but still, you'll have to do the most of the work (for the first time, actually…)." she said.

"By the way, where are you going?" he asked.

"I am going to camp…" she said.

"With Weasley?" he asked.

"With Fred, George and his girlfriend, when you have to know it…" she said.

"Oh, so it is like a double date…" he said.

"Yeah, maybe…" she said.

"I see…" he said. She started to feel nervous. This conversation was absolutely useless, there wasn't any need to have it.

"So, if you'll need something, you have got my phone number…I guess I haven't forget anything…" she said.

"Goodbye, Granger…" he said.

"Goodbye, Malfoy…" she said, she turned around and walked away. He was thinking about what should he do. Then he realized, that there is time for another plan. He could call it plan B. Yeah, that sounded good…


	8. Finding the truth

**I've broken my little toe and it is hurting like hell, so this chapter is really short...I think that the story is slowly coming to an end...:) hope you like this chapter...sorry for english **

* * *

"Oh my god, Fred! This is so…big…and amazing…" Hermione was purely amazed, that he took her in such a HUGE hotel room.

"Do you like it?" he asked her.

"If I like it? You must be kidding me! Of course I like it…I love it! But…wasn't the plan to go camping?" she wondered, while she was looking all around her. She realized, that the hotel had to be pretty expensive. But she really didn't have the courage to ask him, where did he got the money. She would feel like Malfoy…_Oh, what a surprise. I am thinking about him again, _she thought_._

"Yeah, it was, but you know me. Sometimes…I just have to do something…unexpected…something special…" he said.

"Oh…I see. Well I guess that this really is pretty unexpected…and special…" she grinned at him. He nodded. "And what about George and…Amanda, right?" she asked.

"They're in the room next to us…I heard, that Amanda brought one of her friends with and they are _soooo excited…"_he imitated girl's voice. It made her laugh.

"Yeah, good. And…do we have some plans right now?" she asked then. He smiled and he went closer to her, putting his arms around her waist.

"And do you want to have any?" he asked her silently. She looked up at his face and she grinned.

"Definitely…" she said.

"So…we could go for a walk or-" he started and then he could complete the sentence, her mobile phone suddenly started to ring. He let her go, so she could take it out of her pocket.

"Well, I guess that this shouldn't be so surprising…" she muttered to herself, when she saw, that Draco Malfoy is the one who is calling. She just sighed and picked it up.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Hey, Granger…" his familiar voice said.

"Hi, Malfoy…what do you want?" she asked, rolling up her eyes at Fred, who just smiled a little.

"You know, it's about work, I need to know if I should…"

* * *

TWO HOURS LATER

"Oh, thanks god, the owl is already here!" Hermione quickly stood up, when she saw big grey owl flying right into her window.

"Are you really sure, that you don't want to go with me? George said that there will be a champagne…" Fred tried to convince her, standing between the door.

"Just go. I will be alright, you'll see…" she smiled at him and she started to spread the papers she took from the owl. Fred nodded and he walked away. Hermione sighed.

And this was supposed to be a holiday. But because of incredible I-am-the-king-of-the-world Mr. Malfoy, who definitely didn't get how to keep records about every single case and he totally spoiled it, she needed to fix it, because it was urgent to give it to the Minister in few days. She promise him, that she will kill him exactly the moment she will see him and for her big surprise he agreed.

Now, her phone started to ring again. She quickly picked it up.

"What is it, again?" she asked sharply.

"Um…hi Hermione…." a nervous bus really familiar voice said.

"Oh…Ron…I am terribly sorry, I thought, that it's someone else…." she apologized quickly.

"Ok…" he just said.

"Um…do you need anything?" she asked.

"No…I just…I don't really know why am I calling…I was just staring at the phone and before I realized what I was doing, I found myself calling you…" Ron explained.

"Oh…Ok…so nothing's happening?" she was making sure.

"Everything is alright…um…so you are enjoying the holidays?" he asked her.

"Yeah, it is only the first day, but the hotel is amazing…" she said.

"That's good…and how long are you going to stay there?" he asked.

"Three days…" she replied.

"Oh…I see. So…greet Fred from me, Ok?" he said then.

"Don't worry. I will…." she promised.

"Ok, so…Goodbye, Hermione…"

"Goodbye, Ron…" she replied and she hung up the phone. For a moment she was staring at it, wondering what did Ron probably say, when he heard, that she is dating Fred.

She looked around the table and between all the papers she saw a little piece of paper. She took it and she recognized Malfoy's handwriting. Her eyes flew through the lines and she froze. In her eyes, there was shock and anger.

"How dares he?" she muttered to herself and she quickly stood up. The sound of apparating filled up the room and on the floor feel a little piece of paper…

In very neat handwriting there was written : **Plan B - To get Weasley (Fred) away from her...**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sitting by his desk, staring into the papers. He would really appreciate Granger's help right now.

Suddenly she appeared in his office. He looked up at her, but when he saw her face, he knew, that something is wrong.

"How the hell dare you, Draco Malfoy?"


	9. Confession, darkness and loneliness

**Hey guys...don't know what too say to this chapter...I would just like to thank you all guys, who read it, review it, favourite it or alert it...It means a lot to me, thank you so much :) sorry for english :)**

* * *

"How the hell dare you, Draco Malfoy?"

"And...What exactly have I done now?" he asked, surprised.

"You ask me? When you are so stupid and you write everything that's on your mind on a paper, you should at least check, if the paper isn't between documents you are sending to me…" she yelled at him. He stared at her and it was obvious, that he got it.

"Granger, I'll explain that to you-" he started.

"I don't want to listen to your fucking explanations. I want to hear the one reason why the hell are you doing this to me!" she shouted at him hysterically.

"If you weren't so fucking blind, you would realize, what's going on!" he yelled back at her and he stood up, coming towards her. Hermione backed.

"This is useless…" she said then and she turned around to walk away. He caught her arm. "What the hell you think you are doing?" she asked him sharply.

"I guess that I am not letting you go away!" he replied. She turned around to face him.

"Malfoy, let me go…" she said staring into his grey eyes.

"No…" he said.

"Excuse me…what?" she asked, shocked.

"I said no…" he replied calmly.

"How dare you?" she asked and she shook her head.

"I would like you to hear my explanation…" he said. She raised her eyebrows.

"What if I am tired of this all? I am sick of all you games! You are trying to destroy my life and it seems to me, that you really enjoy that!" she said.

"I am not trying to destroy your life!" he said sharply.

"I have heard that already. But if that's not, what you want…tell me what the hell do you want, Malfoy!" she shouted.

"You…" he muttered. She was perfectly sure, that she heard him wrong.

"What did you say?" she asked to make sure.

"If you want me to repeat it, I said, that I want you! I always wanred and I always will!" he almost yelled at her.

"I don't believe you…" was the only think she was able to say. But in his eyes, there was more seriousness than she has even seen in her life.

"Well, I guess it is time to give you a proof…" he said.

"What are you talk-" she started, but before she could complete the sentence, he pressed his lips hardly on hers and he kissed her with so much emotions, that it literally amazed her. But what amazed her the most was, that she found herself kissing him back. _You have to stop it! Now! _She slowly pushed him away. They were both breathing hardly. She couldn't believe, what she has done.

"So now you trust me?" he asked in whisper. She looked up and she realized that now, when she was standing there, looking into his eyes and thinking about all the thing that happened, Hermione Granger was perfectly sure about the moment, when her life started to fall down, just like a house of cards. When he came back to her life.

"And if I trust you, so what?" she asked. "I am not going to break up with Fred just because of you…" she said. That hurt him and she knew it.

"So you don't feel anything to me?" he asked her. She looked away from his face.

"Go to hell…" she said hastily and she ran away from his office. He stayed standing there.

"Damn it!" he yelled and he hit the wall with his fist. And he didn't really mind, that on the wall appeared bloody maculae. The only thing he could think about was what will he do now, when she was definitely gone…

* * *

She was running through the city of London, hot tears of anger burning her cheeks.

_Oh, damn it! _She was so angry. She was angry at him. How the hell dares he to come to her life and tell her that he wants her? What the hell does he think about himself? And she was so damn angry at herself…because in previous weeks, she found herself thinking about him more than was normal. And she knew that something is going on. And he knew it as well.

She thought, where should she go. She needed to calm down before she could apparate back in the hotel room. She couldn't go to the work and face Malfoy again. Not because of him. Because of herself, cause she really wasn't sure about her feeling and about what could she do. She couldn't go to the Burrow, either. She was supposed to be with Fred and she really didn't needed to explain what happened to the Weasleys or Harry.

* * *

When she haven't found any possibility, she was going through night London for two hours. It was quite scary, but it helped her to clear her mind. Then she apparated back to the hotel. Fred fortunately still wasn't back. She sat down on the couch, putting her head into her hands. She just wished she could at least stop to think about the kiss. The feeling she felt during it was so…good.

"God, Hermione, you are going crazy…" she muttered to herself, running her fingers through her hair. She decided to go to look next door, how their little party's going. She opened the door and the music hit her ears hardly.

Few steps from the door was an armchair and there was Fred and some girl (she just hoped it's not George's girlfriend) in very strange position, kissing each other. Hermione raised her eyebrows, really wondering, how the hell could they end up like that. They were both completely drunk, of course.

Hermione felt really surprised, because there lacked a feeling of jealousy or anger or even at least ANY feeling about the situation. But she just smiled a little bit and she walked out of the room. It was time to go home. They will be alright. She wrote her apologies to Fred on a piece of paper, she packed her things and she apparated to her flat. For her surprise, Ron was already gone, there weren't any of his things. The flat seemed to be so empty suddenly.

She just sat down on bed and for the first time in very long time she felt really lonely…


	10. Lostandfound

**So...the last chapter...I owuld like to thank to all the people that read this, review this and favourite this...it really means a lot to me...thank you guys...**

* * *

She haven't sleep that night. There was too much to think about. And so when the morning sparks came through the window into her room, she felt even worse than in the evening. Her head hurt like hell.

When she came to the work, it seemed, that everyone is staring at her. _You're just tired, Hermione. Ignore it. It's just your stupid imagination, _she kept telling to herself in her mind. But then she met Mr. Weasley.

"Oh, Hermione, you're exactly the one I have been looking for!" he said immediately when he saw her.

"Oh, really? And why?" she wondered.

"The minister wants to talk with you…I didn't really get why, but it seems that it's something because of Draco Malfoy…" Mr. Weasley said. She closed her eyes and she sighed. She wasn't scared of what he said to minister. That could be expected. She was scared to face him. Literally she was scared, that she feels something to him.

"Oh, I see. I will go there immediately. Thanks, Mr. Weasley…" she said and she smiled at him.

"That's OK…have a nice day, Hermione…" he said. She nodded, walking away to the lift.

"Good morning, sir…you wanted to talk to me?" she asked, when she came to Minister's office. She was really surprised, that she can not see Malfoy anywhere. She thought, that he wouldn't miss such an opportunity to laugh about her.

"Oh, yeah. I am glad you have come so soon, Miss Granger…" he said.

"What happened, sir?" she asked.

"It's about Mr. Malfoy…" he replied.

"Oh, sir. I assure you, that I am working really hard and I'm not really prepared to let such an idiot to take my job and-" she started.

"He quit, Miss Granger…" the Minister interrupted her. She stopped talking, staring at him in shock.

"What?" she asked.

"Yeah, he came this morning, two or three hours ago and he told me, that he took this job just because he hoped, that he could start again. And he said, that this probably wasn't good idea to start again. I was trying to convince him to stay, but he said, that I can not convince him. He said goodbye and he walked away…" the Minister said.

"Oh…" was all that Hermione was able to say.

"Miss Granger…would you…convince him to come back?" he suddenly asked her. She quickly looked up.

"I…am not sure…" she said weakly, "but I can try it…" she said then. The minister smiled a little. She sighed.

"You know where to find him, Miss Granger?" he asked.

"In Malfoy Manor, probably…" she said and when he nodded, she quickly walked out of his door.

Yeah, how ironic. She was scared to face him and now she is going to find him…willingly.

* * *

She knew, where the Malfoy Manor is, she has been there when she was looking for the Horcruxes with Harry. But now it was different. She was really scared to knock on the door. She sighed and she knocked.

"Yes?" Narcissa Malfoy opened.

"Good Morning, I am-"

"You must be miss Granger…" Narcissa said.

"Yes, I am. I am terribly sorry, Mrs. Malfoy, but I need to speak with your son. He quit the work and…I came to convince him to come back…" Hermione said nervously. She felt really weird, because it seemed, that Narcissa is carefully watching her speaking.

"You know, Miss Granger, since Lucius…I mean my husband is in Azkaban, we get closer to each other, me and Draco…and we are telling everything to each other…" she said then.

"I am not really sure what-"

"He told me about yesterday evening, Miss Granger…I don't really agree with his way how to show love to someone, but you haven't act the best way, as well…" she said. Hermione felt, that she is reproaching her the way she told him to go to the hell.

"I just-"

"Miss Granger, tell me honestly, do you feel something to Draco? Because if you don't, then I am scared you have come in vain."

"I don't know…" Hermione whispered.

"That's not good answer…because I don't know has never really fixed a broken heart…"

"Ok, do I damn feel something!" Hermione yelled under the pressure. The she froze. If she wasn't looking at Narcissa's content face, she wouldn't believe, that she actually said that.

"That's exactly what I needed to hear…" Narcissa said. " You will have to hurry up, his airplane to the U.S.A leaves in two hours…and you know what is London like in morning…" Narcissa said.

"Thanks…" Hermione said and she ran away. She caught a taxi.

"Please quickly to the airport!" she yelled at the driver, who just nodded.

* * *

She hated London. Really, this was one of the moment, when she really hated London. The traffic jam seemed to be endless.

_Why the hell haven__'t I apparated? _she kept repeating to herself. She would even appreciate a broom, even thought she hated flying on it. But she couldn't use magic with all the Muggles around.

When they finally got out from the traffic jam, it was just ten minutes until the airplane was leaving.

"Oh, please, can't you go quicker?" she said to the driver.

"Hey, I really can not go quicker. Maybe you would like to die, but without me, please…" the driver said to her. She sighed. _Damn it! Why do I even care, if I will catch him or not? It doesn't matter. It is his choice to leave. Oh damn, I can not even lie to myself. Of course I want to catch him. I want to tell him everything I feel…even though I don't exactly know, what it is…_

* * *

She quickly ran into the airport hall. And as she could see, the plane was just leaving the ground.

"Oh, damn it!" she hissed to herself, running her fingers through her hair. Before she could realize, that she feels something, she lost it again.

"You're travelling somewhere, Granger?" a familiar voice behind her asked. She froze and then she turned around.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, surprised. He smirked.

"You couldn't think, that I would willingly miss your face, when you were watching the plane leaving, could you?" he asked.

"How can you make fun of it?" she punched his shoulder, "I was scared, that you left and you are standing here, enjoying it?" she asked.

"Ok, I am sorry…and…why exactly were you scared, that I already left…?" he asked.

"If I won't bring you back to the work, I'll be dismissed…" she said. His face became serious.

"Oh…I see…" he muttered silently.

"And because I had to listen to half hour long speech of your mother who suddenly asked me, if I feel something to you, which made me realize, that I do…" she added. He smiled and then he pulled her closer to him.

"Tell me, why haven't you apparated to the airport instead of sitting in the taxi? I though they call you the brightest witch of your age…" he said.

"Oh, just shut up…" she said before she pressed her lips on his…

THE END…


End file.
